The Mystic Shadow
by The Mystra
Summary: Una extraña sombra vaga por Hogwarts y están misteriosa como los planes de Voldemont.


THE MYSTIC SHADOW ***Una extraña sombra vaga por Hogwarts*** y están misteriosa como los planes de Voldemont. Harry y sus amigos comenzaran a conocer una parte maligna del Bien con nombre de mujer (Los Amigos descubrirán que las cosas no suelen ser buenas o malos siempre existe un gris)  
  
Aclaratoria: Estos personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomó para divertirme y prometo utilizarlos y regresarlos a su caja correctamente Pertenecen a J. K Rowling la adorada J.k.  
  
El Expreso de Hogwarts sobre montaba largos paisajes rumbo al Castillo. Harry, Hermione y Ron hablaban animadamente de sus vacaciones, dentro de unos de los compartimientos ______ Harry es que te imaginas ese gran colacuerno Húngaro, se abalanzo sobre mí y en eso momento de la nada salio Charlie y con solo una mirada el gran animal dejo de mirarme y se sentó como el más inocente cachorro________ comentaba Ron con gran emoción, en esa vacaciones toda la familia Weasley había viajado a Rumania a visitar a el hermano mayor de la familia Charlie, el que se dedicaba a entrenar dragones. ______ ¿Y tu Harry como las haz pasado?___________ interrogo Ron al ver que Harry formulaba una pequeña sonrisa de lindos recuerdos Harry miro en dirección a la ventana donde se encontraba Hermione pensativamente feliz. ________Bueno, Ron creo que no me la he pasado tan emocionante como tu pero me fue muy bien, muy bien_________ dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada amorosa a su compañera de asiento (Hermione) , en ese Verano había sucedido muchas cosas importantes para Harry, se había atrevido a decirle que ella era mucho mas importante en su vida de lo que ella creía, pero igual que en otras oportunidades no le dijo específicamente que la adoraba y que no podía vivir sin ella estas palabras dentro de el eran tan fluidas pero jamás se había atrevido a decírselas. ________ Simplemente me quede en el Caldero Chorreante y Dumbledore me visitaba constantemente______ explico Harry dejando sus pensamientos quietos dentro de su mente.  
  
Las Horas pasaron y Ron seguía contactando su viaje con lujo de detalles, mientras Harry y Hermione ya mareados de tanta historia de las vacaciones Weasley se echaron en el asiento para descansar, pero de repente el tren se detuvo de un golpe, Hermione salio expulsada hacia Ron quien la atajo y con gran preocupación en su rostro pregunto ________ Harry, Harry es muy temprano para llegar que. que. esta pasando porque nos detuvimos________ dijo Ron mientras se palidecía mas de lo normal como si se fuera a desmayar. _________ Tranquilo Ron, seguro que es un desperfecto motriz con un toque lo solucionaran al instante _______ respondió Hermione levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose el pulcro uniforme negro _______ Si pero es extraño eso nunca pasa______ medito Harry extrañado ______ Salgamos a ver que esta pasando ___________ Invito Hermione con seriedad Los tres amigos salieron del pequeño cubiculo, y cuando se encontraron en el pasillo central _______ Un momento esperenme aquí, debo ir a ver como están los chicos de primer curso debieron asustarse con la extraña parada del tren___________ dijo Hermione colocándose su toga negra que ahora lucia una hermosa y lustrada placa de Prefecta y caminando rumbo a el cubiculo de prefectos dejando a Ron y Harry mirando lelos por las ventas para ver si captaban algo de lo que pasaba, pero nada se veía mas que los maquinista del tren observando una punto bajo del tren.  
  
________ ¿Harry tu que crees?______ pregunto Ron a su amigo con una voz temblorosa _______ Apoyo a Hermione seguro es un desperfecto que arreglaran pronto Ron _____ respondió Harry sin mas ni mas, aunque en el fondo y el sabia que Hermione también lo sentía dentro de ella , que este accidente no era nada aislado había sido provocado.  
  
Enseguida Hermione volvió con una cara a la que Harry le temía mucho una de preocupación que indicaba que no se puede hacer nada. ______ ¿Qué ha pasado Hermione?______ Pregunto angustiado Ron ______ Hechizaron el expreso________ respondió entrando al cubiculo donde estaban anteriormente. ______¿Pero como Diablos?, el expreso esta protegido por mas de un millón de hechizos______Exclamo Ron con nerviosismo ________ Lo mismo dije yo pero según me dicen los maquinista no son grandes magos y no tienen ni idea de que clase de magia puede ser tienen que esperar que llegue una comisión de magos que viene de Hogwarts en escobas _______ explico Hermione mientras abría una linda mochila tejida y sacaba un libro titulado "La Historia de Hogwarts" _______ ¿Que Haces Hermione?_______ pregunto Harry comenzando a asustarse ______ Revisar la Historia de Hogwarts, aquí aparece todos los Hechizos que posee tanto Hogwarts como el tren_______ respondió Hermione mientras comenzaba a hojear el libro  
  
½ Hora después Hermione, se levanto con un gesto de sorpresa _______ ¿Herm, dime que lo conseguiste?_______ pregunto Ron mas temeroso con el paso del tiempo _____ Si aquí esta yo estaba segura que lo había leído unas cuantas veces______ respondió Hermione. ______ ¿Qué Dice?______ Pregunto Harry quien miraba anonadado por la ventana _______ Son demasiados Hechizos, OH Dios tendría que estudiar este Hechizo durante meses para poder lograrlo ______ dijo Hermione leyendo con detenimiento el libro En ese instante se escucho el zumbido de unas escobas aterrizando, ya eran las 5 de la tarde y no habían recorrido ni la mitad del camino seguro llegarían muy entrada la noche. ______ Debe ser la comisión que han enviado del Colegio, voy a ver___dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta del cubiculo _____ Espera Hermione no te pienso dejar ir sola______ explico con seguridad Harry mirando los ojos de Hermione con el mas grande amor que pudo _____ Yo los acompaño no piense que me voy a quedar aquí solo_____ intervino Ron parándose del asiento para seguirlos. Los tres salieron en dirección a de donde provenía el zumbido de las escobas aterrizando, el pasillo se había llenado de estudiantes corriendo en la misma dirección que ellos, era todo un desastre pero cuando el gran grupo de alumnos se disponía a asomarse para ver quien solucionaría el problema, pero justo en ese momento se monto para hacer una especie de barrera la profesora Mc. Gonagall, vestida con una larga túnica vinotinto y el acostumbrado sombrero a juego pero con una cara de extraña preocupación que no le favorecía y le hacia ver mas entrada en años . ______ Chicos se que deben estar muy preocupados por la extraña parada del tren, es un simple avería muggle que solucionaremos en instantes, solo les pido que se manténganse en sus cubiculos y por favor conserven la tranquilidad, muy pronto llegaran a salvo a Hogwarts, se le agradece a los prefectos encargarse del orden del tren____ explico la Profesora Mc. Gonagall con una voz apagada y con apariencia de estar agotándose. Inmediatamente Hermione corrió hacia la profesora ______ Profesora ¿Qué sucede realmente, que le pasa se siente mal?_______ interrogo Hermione quien observaba a su profesora de Transformaciones _____ Granger, ocúpese de tranquilizar a los chicos de primer curso yo estoy bien, solo puedo decirle que tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder_____respondió la Profesora Mc. Gonagall mirándola fijamente con un expresión sombría y preocupada . _____ Vamos todos a sus cubiculos______ exclamo Hermione con una expresión parecida a la de la Profesora Mc. Gonagall Todos menos los de Slytherine hicieron caso a la orden de Hermione, pero entre su procuración Hermione se dirigió como por inercia al cubiculo que les correspondía sin determinar a ninguno de los irritantes Slytherines. ______ ¿Hermione que te pasa?________ pregunto Harry Tomando la por un brazo y sentándola en el asiento de su cubiculo ______La Profesora piensan lo mismo que yo esto es algo planeado, organizado con un fin especifico_______ concluyo como para si misma Hermione _____ Pero si esto esta planeado para algún fin, dicese atacar ¿Por qué no lo han hecho?__ inquirió Ron a su vez _______ Divide y vencerás también puede hacerse grafico_______ respondió Harry a la duda de Ron _____ Alejando a esta comisión, Hogwarts esta solo menos protección, menos ojos_________Explico Hermione _______¿Ustedes creen que todo esto lo estén planificando esto para atacar Hogwarts?____ pregunto Ron a sus amigos sentándose junto a Hermione ______ No tanto como atacar más bien sembrar para cosechar_____respondió Harry con la mirada perdida en la nada _____ Siembras el terror y luego das la ultima mordida____ inquirió Harry con una mirada fría e inexpresiva ______ Como la Serpientes____concluyo Ron con asombro ____ ¡Exacto!!!!!________ grito Hermione como ocurriéndosele una idea ____Acompáñenme creo que llego la hora de que le demos un zarpaso por la cabeza a la víbora________ concluyo Hermione y salio al pasillo central con Harry a su lado y Ron atrás de ella. Afuera estaba Draco Malfoy como siempre rodeado de gente y con una sarcástica sonrisa que amenazaba que contaba algo sobre lo acontecido. _________ Pero si aquí vienen mis queridos y patéticos amigos cabeza cortada Potter, Sangre sucia Granger y lo que queda de Weasley entiendalo la pobreza obliga a dejar de comer para comprarse los libros de este 6 año______ saludo amargamente Malfoy a los tres amigos Ron se le iba a lanzar encima pero Harry lo detuvo cuando observo una también sarcástica sonrisa en Hermione _________Podemos ser todo lo que tu quieras pero al menos tenemos un tanto de cerebro para saber cuando quedarnos callados, pedazo de Hurón________dijo Hermione empujándolo con todo su cuerpo contra la pared y apuntándolo con su varita, todos lo que lo rodeaban se alejaron inmediatamente de el _________ Creo que no tienes a verdaderos amigos, Malfoy, se asustan con un simple ratón de biblioteca que no puede hacer magia fuera del colegio_______ dijo Hermione muy sonriente al sentir que tenia el control. ______ ¿Qué Quieres Grager?______ Dijo Malfoy bajando la guardia y empujándola lejos de si _______ Simplemente queremos un simple dato ______ explico Hermione tendiendo su varita en posición de ataque. _______ Dinos Malfoy tu padre esta metido en todo esto________interrogo con seriedad Harry sacando también su varita. ______ Eso es todo Potter, cada vez me dan mas tristeza_____ indico Malfoy arreglándose la arrugada camisa._____ Puede que si puede, que también_______ concluyo colocando de nuevo una sonrisa sarcástica. _________ Malfoy eres un imbecil_____dijo Hermione colocando una cara de asco impactante, al momento en que bajaba su varita para guardarla en su bolsillo. __________ Potter, Granger son tan predecibles que dan asco solo de ver sus caras de asustados por una simple falla muggle___________dijo descomplicadamente Draco Inmediatamente los tres amigos, como ignorando a la figura sarcástica de Malfoy. Inmediatamente entraron al cubiculo _______ Herm, dime ¿acaso a ustedes esto les parece normal o simplemente estoy paranoico?_________ interrogo Ron con cierta preocupación en su rostro ______No Ron esto si es extraño, todos sabemos que todos los artefactos que tienen que ver con Hogwarts poseen una protección intransferible________ Explico Hermione igual que preocupada que Ron mientras tomaba de una gran mochila tejida en hilos color tierra un libro de grandes proporciones con titulo "La Historia de Hogwarts" ________ Hermione ¿Qué buscas?_____ pregunto Harry al verla sacar un libro de su mochila ______ En este libro aparece absolutamente todos los Hechizos que protegen a todo lo que tiene que ver con Hogwarts_______ explico Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos. De repente Hermione comenzó a leer. "Transcurridos los años la protección de todo el Colegio como el de las Áreas circundantes y el Expreso se han vuelto cada vez mas fuertes, por la antigüedad y la fuerza impuesta por los Hechiceros que los hicieron, como también por pequeños refuerzos que magos actuales han realizado por la seguridad de figuras históricas o de gran importancia para la sociedad mágica futura que cursan estudios en este Instituto"  
  
Pero de un momento a otro Harry escucho como la voz de Hermione se volvía un sonido distante y poco entendible, de repente sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía y solo distinguía un ardor en su frente su cicatriz le ardía como que lo marcaran con un hierro.  
  
Enseguida por su mente se lleno de un humo negro bastante denso que cubría a una gran multitud de gente vestida de negro, y con un aspecto tenebroso, enseguida se vio entre las sombras de las personas como una de ellas llegaba a la velocidad de la luz dejando ver solo una estela negra llego a los pies de un ser de gran tamaño muy grande y una actitud un tanto maligna. El ser que llego a gran velocidad le entrego un pergamino y luego se paro y de la misma forma se retiro a un sitio incierto para la mente de Harry, como un trueno la voz del gran ser maligno repico en los oídos de Harry haciéndolo gritar del dolor. _________ La Sangre me esta haciendo fuerte, la Vida esta regresando a mi______ salio de los labios de Harry pero con un tono de voz sumamente grave _______ Harry, Harry, Levántate Harry Cielo_______ grito Hermione era tangible para cualquiera Voldemont atacaba la mente de Harry de nuevo. ________ Vamos Harry levántate Vamos amigo tu puedes_______ exclama al mismo tiempo Ron preocupándose cada segundo mas. Pero Harry no reaccionaba, Hermione tomo su varita bañada en lágrimas temerosas y justo en el momento en que los labios de Hermione se disponían entre lágrimas a hacer un hechizo ______ No, Miss. Granger deténgase______ exclamo una voz desde la puerta del cubiculo era Dumbledore con sus ojos azules detrás de sus gafas de media luna mas desorbitados que en cualquier otro momento.  
  
Ese ser gigante que Harry miraba era la persona a quien mas odiaba, era Voldemont, un fuerte y muy sarcástico Voldemont, el bebía en sorna de celebración y justo en ese momento cuando elevo la copa y comenzó a beberla, derramando por todos sus labios y pecho un rojísima y espesa sustancia roja, sangre vital y sumamente satisfactoria para su enemigo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar remitiéndose a pesar en lo que veía y sentida _______ No, No, NOOOOOO....________ grito Harry perdiendo el conocimiento por completo. _______ HARRYYYYY________grito Hermione al darse cuenta de que su adorado "amigo" se dejaba caer.  
  
Voldemont ¿Habría logrado su cometido? Ron y Hermione esperaba que no Pero, Hermione si que lo sentía lejos muy lejos de ella. ________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
